Bien, muy bien
by adrisstbdt
Summary: El plan era que Clark se apartara un poco para que el verdadero Oliver Queen hiciera su aparición y Lois olvidara el asunto del superhéroe. Pero no pasó así. "Hydro"/Sexta temporada, capítulo 10/ Primer beso de Clark y Lois.


**¡Hola! Sé que esta serie terminó hace mucho y que no había escrito nada al respecto, pero... La estoy REviendo y cuando vi el capítulo donde Clark y Lois se besan por primera vez (6 temporada, "Hydro"), no sé dije ¡TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR! Y nació esto. Espero les guste. Pido una disculpa si algo esta mal traducido, pero lo hice según los subtítulos de Warner Channel, so...**

_**Smallville no me pertenece, si así fuera, está serie habría continuado.**_

* * *

**Bien. Muy bien.**

Clark Kent no entendía como Lois podía meterse en tantos problemas. Era como un imán para las situaciones conflictivas… ¡Y eso que él sabía de situaciones conflictivas!

La chica había planeado muy bien eso de descubrir a Oliver con su disfraz de Green Arrow: Jimmy fingiría ser un ladrón que la atacaba y luego su novio la salvaría como el príncipe encantador que ella pensaba que era.

Claro, no contaba con que criminales verdaderos se aprovecharían de ella y de las escasas dotes de pelea de su amigo fotógrafo. _"Tenía que ser" _pensó Clark con fastidio al darse cuenta de lo infantil que era aquella situación en la que Oliver lo había metido. En esos momentos, detestaba a su amigo. Y también detestaba a Lois por meterse en tantos líos.

Se ajustó el disfraz de Green Arrow antes de saltar del edificio.

Con facilidad (demasiada, claro) apartó al sujeto que agredía a su amiga y luego intentó tomar una de las flechas que tenía atadas en la espalda… ¿Cómo es que Oliver lo hacía parecer tan fácil? Los otros dos tipos, por suerte, salieron huyendo antes de que Clark pudiera siquiera apuntarles.

Le ofreció la mano a Lois para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, aunque en esos momentos lo que en verdad deseaba era dejarla ahí tirada, para ver si así aprendía a no involucrarse con la delincuencia que azotaba a Metrópolis por esos tiempos. Pero, no. Clark era demasiado caballeroso para hacer algo así… Incluso tratándose de Lois.

Su fastidio aumentó cuando vio la cara de ciega admiración que ella le dirigía. Seguramente, pensó, él aun ponía una cara parecida cuando Lana estaba cerca… ¡Pero, ese no era el punto! El punto era que detestaba a Lois por embarrarlo en sus problemas sin siquiera estar consciente de ello.

—Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo, Oliver.

El plan era que Clark se apartara un poco para que el verdadero Oliver Queen hiciera su aparición y Lois olvidara el asunto del superhéroe… Pero no pasó así porque de repente, la señorita Lane hizo gala de la seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba y antes de dejarlo siquiera reaccionar, lo besó con un conmovedor entusiasmo.

Y justo en ese momento a Clark se le olvidó todo el bendito plan.

Fue como si ya la hubiera besado antes, como si la conociera a la perfección. Pero al mismo tiempo todo era nuevo, distinto. Cuando sus labios chocaron, todos los pensamientos negativos y las preocupaciones desaparecieron. Los criminales que habían escapado de la Zona Fantasma, la gente que tenía que salvar, Lex y su relación con Lana… Todo, absolutamente todo, quedó reducido a nada. Era como una salvación, como lo contrario a la kriptonita, y Clark cada vez sentía que necesitaba más, más…

Ella rompió el beso, confundida.

— ¿Eres…?

Y cuando Oliver habló junto a ellos, se rompió la burbuja en la que Clark había estado metido durante el beso.

Recordó que aquello estaba mal; que Lois lo había besado solamente porque creía que era su novio con un ridículo disfraz verde; que Oliver era su compañero y que, para empezar, Lois era una amiga a la que se suponía, detestaba en esos momentos.

La chica le propinó una bofetada que, de no haber sido un kriptoniano con súper fuerza, le habría dolido hasta el alma. Antes de que pasara algo más, Clark salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, se quitó la capucha y los anteojos de Green Arrow. Tenía la respiración agitada y se dio cuenta de que las manos le sudaban. No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante (y sonrió inconscientemente al notarlo) era que Lois Lane besaba bien. Muy bien.

* * *

Pocas cosas lograban irritar a Clark, y una de ellas era el sarcasmo de Chloe con respecto a sus superpoderes.

—… y luego se alejó a una súper velocidad, es decir, ¿Quién hace eso?

"_Infantil" _pensó el chico mientras su amiga le contaba lo que le había dicho su prima sobre el maravilloso Green Arrow que había conocido la noche anterior. Lois estaba sentada en el sofá y se limitaba a beber una taza de chocolate, pero Clark notó con irritación como una sonrisita traviesa se negaba a desaparecer de su cara.

—Ella sabía que no era Oliver antes de que apareciera —comentó Chloe con entusiasmo. Clark notó una sacudida en el estómago al notar que la sonrisa de Lois se acentuaba.

— ¿Lo sabía?

—Pregúntale cómo —insistió Chloe sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo besé —respondió Lois con cierto… ¿Orgullo?

Y Clark se preguntó si ella también sentiría esa sacudida en el estómago al recordar el inesperado beso. Algo se atoró en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. No sabía que decir, estaba nervioso…

— ¿No es romántico? —preguntó Chloe fingiendo un suspiro y mirando a Clark con picardía.

El chico pensó que ese lío era todo menos romántico. Era raro, muy extraño… Se había pasado toda la noche en vela estudiando la situación, tratando de alejar las sensaciones que habían nacido en él después del beso porque, maldición, Lois Lane no podía gustarle. Clark tragó saliva y decidió dejar de pensar. Le dolía la cabeza.

Iba a decir algo para salir de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero Chloe le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo.

—Esta es la mejor parte —se excusó su amiga, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Bueno, me estaba abrazando —relató Lois. Clark notó como sonreía aún más ante el recuerdo—. Y aunque Ollie besa bien… Green Arrow podría darle unas clases.

Y todas las sensaciones que Clark había intentado borrar durante su noche en vela, renacieron en su interior expandiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lois le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y se alejó de ahí sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada, sin siquiera estar consciente de que la mente de Clark se había convertido en un completo desastre por su culpa.

Notó como Chloe lo miraba, y él no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa culpable.

Lois no le gustaba y él no le gustaba a Lois. No podía ser, era algo meramente imposible. Pero lo cierto era, pensó Clark con satisfacción, que ella creía que él besaba bien. Muy bien.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
